User talk:Phantom Stranger
Welcome Hi, welcome to Shinobido Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Template:Maintop page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi Phantom! :D I know it's the first time I have left you a message but I needed to inquire you about something. Are you the admin of this wiki? Sorry if it comes out somewhat condescending, that's not the intention. I wanted to ask you because by the lack of activity in the talk pages and the leftover pages in the deletion category I ended up deducing there was no admin here at the moment and was about to report this wiki in the central for adoption... So yeah, before I jump to do that I wanted your confirmation. By what I've seen the other two most-active users at the moment don't have any admin privilege, but I don't know about you... Piroco (talk) 20:43, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Piroco :Nope, there'd be a little thing at the top of my user page that said 'admin' if I were.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 06:29, November 4, 2013 (UTC) To be honest, I've never been an admin before ^^; So there's still a lot for me to learn. So yeah, any help you can give me is welcome. And about the user atribution in images, what do you mean exactly? Piroco (talk) 03:16, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Piroco :For me it wasn't so much a question of learning, it was finding where certain things were. I will show you two key locations. On image attribution, there aren't many examples here yet but when you put a image into a page without a infobox around it, and it has a caption under it, below the caption is a link to the user's page who uploaded it. See it? Compare to our thumbnail images over at Tenchu Wiki. It's a bizarre little addition from the horrid Wikia redesign of 2010. Luckily we can remove some of these things. If you wanna streamline the look and get rid of some of the ugly Wikia design stuff, copy & paste this into MediaWiki:Wikia.css: .picture-attribution {display:none !important;} .magnify { display: none; } /*** Removing button graphics ***/ /*a.wikia-button img, .wikia-single-button a img, .wikia-menu-button img, inputtype="submit" img, inputtype="reset" img, inputtype="button" img, .button img, button img, */ div.chat-join button img, nav.wikia-menu-button a img.sprite.edit-pencil, a > wikia-button.createpage img, /*img.sprite.new,*/ a > wikia-button.upphotos img, /*.sprite.photo*/ /*.WikiaPageHeader img,*/ /*.ChatModule .chat-join img,*/ .WikiaPagesOnWikiModule .sprite.new, .LatestPhotosModule .wikia-button img { display:none !important } .editsection a {display:none !important;} /* Removes the pencil sprite */ .WikiaArticle .editsection img { display:none; } will take ya to the place where you can switch some stuff off and on. This is very easy to use basic stuff. But again, not so easy to find. They are among the pages that regular users are unable to edit or sometimes even look at. I recommend switching on the Message Wall, it looks a lot nicer and is easier to use than these talk pages. You don't have to constantly hit the signature button at the end of messages.--Phantom Stranger (talk) 04:12, November 16, 2013 (UTC)